


and then there were three

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really comes down to the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there were three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/gifts).



> For [](http://tarie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarie**](http://tarie.livejournal.com/), on the occasion of her birthday.

**First.**   


  * Ron says they are coming with him, and before he can argue, Hermione agrees. Hermione smiles, Ron touches his arm, and Harry loves them more than he already did.  

  

  * Godric's Hollow is empty and desolate, nothing more than a piece of barren land. The crumbling foundation is overgrown with vines and weeds, and Harry feels a sharp twist in his gut, because this is the place where he Lived, the place where his parents died. Hermione squeezes his hand, her fingers small and warm, and Ron clears the dirt away from a slab of rock that could have been the front doorstep.  

  

  * Hermione reads and reads and reads. She says now that Dumbledore's gone, books are the only answers they have. Harry frowns when she sits up too late, when she yawns and rubs at her eyes. Ron frowns, too, but he doesn't argue, and he brings her a blanket when she falls asleep with her head resting on the pages.
  



**Also.**   


  * Ron listens when Harry shouts, when he rants about Voldemort and Horcruxes and Sirius and his parents. Once he gets started, Harry will also shout about Dumbledore and Snape and Malfoy and Mundungus, and Ron listens to that as well. Hermione comes in just as Harry starts to break things, and she says honestly Ronald before giving Harry a hug.  

  

  * Hermione says Ginny is angry, because Harry broke up with her, because Harry left without her. This bothers Harry at first, but the longer he and Ron and Hermione are gone, he realizes he's where and with who he needs to be.  

  

  * They spy on Mundungus under the Invisibility Cloak, but it's not quite big enough for three anymore. They find a way to fit anyway, with Hermione tucked against Harry's side and Ron's arm slung across their shoulders.
  



**And then.**   


  * Ron kisses him first, and it tastes of dirt and sweat and running from Death Eaters. Harry closes his hand over the gold badger and wraps his arms around Ron's neck.  

  

  * Hermione kisses him next, her small hands warm against his cheeks. Bellatrix Lestrange is crumpled at their feet, but as Hermione's tongue slips into his mouth he can't remember which one of them killed her.  

  

  * Harry kisses them both, the morning after it's over. He kisses Hermione first and Ron second, then watches as they kiss an inch from his face. Hermione's arms wind tightly around Harry's waist, and Ron's fingers brush over Harry's forehead, finding smooth, unmarked skin.
  




End file.
